El guardian de los elementos de la armonia
by xxantonyxx
Summary: sinopsis: Se trata de un guardia real de canterlot que en realidad es un alicornio fue creado por la princesa celestia y la princesa luna para proteger los elementos de la armonía y vuelve chysallis que desatara una guerra en con los changelings que tendra que proteger... con la ayuda de las mane 6 la princesa luna y 3 personas inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

El guardián de los elementos de la armonía

**Nota : bueno este es mi primer fic , espero que lo disfrute**n

Capitulo 1: Una noche y la llegada a canterlot

Era de noche yo estaba en un parque mirando la luna llena , cuando vi un resplandor cerca de donde estaba asi que me acerque y vi que era un espejo. Se veia muy antiguo asi que me lo guarde y me estaba yendo a casa. Cuando llegye a mi casa puse el espejo cerca de mi cama y me puse a dormir.

Mientras en equestria / imperio de cristal (hace 4 horas)

Ya pasaron días desde la coronación de twilight como la nueva princesa de equestria. Twilight estaba en un habitacion del castillo acompañado de sus amigas: raimbowdash, pikie pie, rarity, applejack y flutershy .Hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

?: Puedo entrar?

Twilight: claro Pase

Y aparece la princesa cadence

Cadence: hola twilight. Me acaban de informar de que la princesa celestia quiere hablar con ustedes es importante. Claro- responde twilight.

Así que empacaron sus pertenencias, se despidieron de la princesa candence ,de shinngin armor y twilight uso un hechizo de teletransportacion Hacia canterlot...

En canterlot (hace 3 horas)

Llegaron a canterlot y ya le estaban esperando la princesa celestia y la princesa luna .

Celestia : twilight llegaste , necesitamos hablar , la ciudad de cloudsdale te tienen una sorpresa- ok respondió twilight ,pero primero necesito desempacar mis cosas.

Así que la princesa llamo a un guardia real y al mismo instante aparecio un guardia. Era un joven unicornio, recién reclutado de color blanco, crin azul y ojos azules.

? : síganme les mostrare sus habitaciones

Así que las demás ponis siguieron al guardia

Al caminar una de las portadoras pregunta:

Rarity: cariño y ¿ qué edad tienes? Porque un pony de tu edad no puede ser guardia real

?: Eh.. Yo...Tengo 13 años y si si puede ser guardia en esta edad

Rarity: oh vaya y porque esa edad y no un poco mas grande.

?:es que yo … eh..

Bueno déjenlo en paz -respondió twilight

Después de haberlo dejado en paz estaba en silencio hasta que twilight romipo el silencio

Twilight: así que eres guardia real- si responde

Twilight: y a ¿quién proteges?- a la princesa celestia y la princesa luna responde.

Siguieron preguntándoles las potadoras al guardia de muchas cosas hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones:

?: bueno aquí están las habitaciones

Asi que el guardia les coloca a las portadoras en una habitacion gigante.

?:Si necesitan algo llámeme y mi nombre es

Sparkblue.

Rarity: sparkblue que lindo nombre ¿ te puedo llamar ¨sp¨?

Sparkblue: claro y Gracias.

Asi que el guardia se va ...

Una hora mas tarde...

Ya se habían. Acomodado y twiligh tenía prisa asi que se fue volando hacia la parte principal del castillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio una habitacion con un letrero que dice "trabajando" asi que twilight abrio la puerta y estaba ahí. Sparkblue

Sparkblue: hola twilight

Twilight : sparkblue. Tu lo inventaste- si es un invento que hice para volar a gran velocidad-responde el guardia

Twilight:¿eres un inventor y guardia real?

sparkblue: pues si ¿por que no?

Pero tu cutiemark solo es un escudo con forma con un simbolo del sol y la luna hablo twilight

Sb: bueno es que tambien me gusta inventar cosas y ademas no tienes que estar con la princesa celestia

Twilight: a si tengo que irme rapido

Despues twilight se despide del guardia y fue corriendo para encontrarse con celestia

Celestia: tenemos que irnos -estoy lista respondio twilight…


	2. Capitulo 2

El guardian de los elementos de la armonia

Hola a todos este es la segunda parte de mi fic espero que les guste como a mi me gusta y no olviden de comentar.

Capitulo 2 : Engaño

Rumbo hacia cloudsdale misma hora:

Estaban llegando hacia cloudsdale ,desde abajo vieron la pequeña ciudad de ponyville todo era perfecto hasta que:

Celestia: todo esta saliendo como lo he planeado- que ¿dices? Resoponde twilight

Celestia :nada

Todo estaba en silencio despues aparecieron 5 changelings y comenzaron a rodear a twilight y la pricesa celestia.

Twilight:que esta pasando

Hasta que miro a la princesa celestia transformandose en chrysalis.

Twilight: ¿y donde esta la verdadera pricesa?...

Flashback:

Hace 2 dias en el bosque everfree

Ya habia anunciado la princesa celestia sobre la nueva princesa que es twilight

Chrysalis: esto es malo. Muy malo esa pony se va a llevar todo el beneficio y ahora.

De ahí aparece un changeling

Changeling: por que no secuestras a la princesa celesstia y lo reenplasas por el momento.- es una gran idea responde chrysalis.

Changeling: preparare lo necesario partiremos en la noche siguiente...

Al dia siguiente en la noche...

La princesa chrysalis con unos de de sus leales changelings entraron sin ser detectados por los guardias

Al llegar al habitacion de la pricesa celestia por la parte de la ventana

La vieron dormida y comenzaron a llevarla al bosque everfree . Despues de eso la princesa celestia se despierta y vio que fue llevada al bosque everfree por los changelings.

Celestia : a donde me llevan- pues simple te vamos a llevar como prisionera responde chrysallis.

Celestia : no lo lograran. Te van a derrotar denuevo.

Chrysalis: asi y quien sera- ya lo averiguaras responde celestia.

Chrysalis se pidio a uno de los changelings golpearle la cabesa para quedar inconsiente.

Asi la princesa celestia fue encerrada en una pricion especialmente para ella y chrysalis tomo su lugar. Sin que nadie supiera lo que paso.

Fin del flashback.

Twilight: nose lo que habras echo con la princesa pero lo averiguare.

Todo fue rapido twilight se fue volando hacia el castillo de regreso. Las demas la vieron muy asustada y le preguntaron:

Applejack: ¿que sucede twilight? ¿no deberias estar con la princesa celestia en cloudsdale?

Twilight: ese es el problema la princesa lo secuestraron.- ¿que? Responde todas.

Twilight: tampoco no se lo que paso pero debemos encontrarla.

Continuara...

Notas:

Lo siento si me demore es que estaba ocupado en examenes pero ahora si lo hace puntual.


	3. capitulo3

Hola a todos hoy les estare mostrando la tercera parte de este fic, no olviden dejar sus reviews y asi continuamos...

Capitulo3: engaño parte 2

Las 6 ponys se fueron a la parte del trono para decir a la princesa luna lo sucedido.

-Ya estamos cerca mas rapido- hablo twilight animando a sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron twilight la princesa luna las vio cansadas.

-¿ Que esta pasando ?-dijo luna un poco preocupada- twilight te tiene algo que decir- respondio apple jack

-"**creo que esto no es bueno**"-pensando luna

-que pasa twilight-lo que pasa es secuestraro n a tu hernana y lo reemplasaron por chrysalis-respondio twilight.

-!que¡ no lo puedo creer esa chrysallis la pagara-hablo luna

-ademas vienen aqui con un ejercito-repondiendo twilight

-hay que avisar a la gente para que se protegan-tienes razon. Hay que avisarles- respondio luna.

Se fueron luna con las 6 ponys al valcon principal y con la vos real hablo-"TODOS PONGANSE A UN LUGAR SEGURO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO"

-espero que sea rapido ella podria venia a cualquier momento...

Mientras tanto en el reino de los changelings...

-Todo esta saliendo como lo he planeado-dijo chrysalis- pues estas muy equivocada ellas ya saben que me sequestrastes y ahora estan preparadas-respondio celestia encerrada en una prision diseñada para ella.

-pues tu eres la equivicada he encointrado un hechizo que podria destruir los elementos de la armonia- dijo crysalis-no serias capaz de hacer eso-respondio celestia.

-Si lo hare y te lo demostrare.

Despues de eso chrysalis vio que sus tropas estaban listo para atacar -"Estan listos"

-**SI MI REINA**-respondieron los soldados.

Ya si partiero hacia canterlot...

Canterlot tiempo actual ...

Todos los que escucharon la advertencia se protegieron en un lugar seguro.

-vamos hay que prepararnos, siganme-dijo luna un poco preocupad

-pero estamos listas- respondio raimbow enseñando su elemento de la lealtad.

-eso no servira de mucho, chrysallis les habra puesto un hechizo de proteccion a sus soldados -dijo luna- y ahora. Que hacemos...

Continuara...

Notas de autor:

Perdon por la demora tuve algunos problemas pero por fin lo termine.

Espero que les guste este nuevo diseño del fic .

Nos vemos el proximo viernes :D


	4. capitulo4

Hola a todos hoy les estestare mostrando la 4 capitulo de este queridísimo fic. No olviden dejar sus reviews y así continuamos...

Capitulo4: Un secreto

-hay una posibilidad que puedan detenerla, -Pero quien sería que derrotara a crysalis,-respondiendo AJ muy curiosa.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo y mi hermana hemos hecho un protocolo de emergencia se llama el protocolo guardián, fue un secreto que nadie lo sabe; se trataba que escogiéramos un pony que sea noble y leal de corazón que protegiera los elementos solo debe ser uno. Al que escogiéramos lo llevamos a nuestros laboratorios para hacerles unas modificaciones.

- ¿ qué clase de modificaciones?.

-como decirlo, supersoldados.- wow no creí que pudieras hacer eso- respondiendo pinkie pie

-si se puede, pero con el transcurso de los años ya no havia candidatos para el protocolo así que celestia y yo creamos a un guardián muy mejorado. El ultimo para ser precisos.

- y¿ cómo es?, solo por curiosidad- pregunto raimbow dash

-bueno es o mas decir era un alicornio , celestia queria que sea alicornio no se por que lo quiso mucho asi que le dije lo hacemos a tu manera , pero un accidente que provoco perdiendo sus alas pero lo supero con la ayuda de mi y celestia.

-nos puedes mostrar quien es

- pues claro síganme.

Así que siguieron a la princesa luna hasta una habitación no muy grande pero tenia una especie de seguridad con magia. Solo luna y celestia saben como abrirla.

-ya esta podemos entrar...

Entraron y vieron a un pony durmiendo.

-despierta- dijo luna

- cinco minutos- respondió?

-oye despierta es una emergencia

-unos minutos.

Luna que estaba muy enojada al no despertarse ye le dio una descarga electrica para que se levantara.

_!aaahhh¡ que paso, porque me hiciste eso casi iba a saltar hasta el techo

- es una emergencia.

-bueno, bueno, bueno ya estoy listo

Se preparo y luna le presento al guardián.

-aquí está el guardián

-!que¡...

Continuara

Notas de autor:

Perdón si es un poco corto estuve ocupado toda la semana pero bueno espero que lo comprendan

Nos vemos el próximo viernes...


End file.
